Lee Brackett
Lee Brackett is a major character in the remakes of Halloween, played by Brad Dourif. Biography Lee Brackett was the sheriff of the town of Haddonfield, Illinois. He was the father of high school student Annie Brackett. Around the time that his daughter was born, Lee responded to a 911 call, which related to the suicide of a woman named Deborah Myers. Deborah was the mother of Michael Myers, a young boy who was guilty of murdering five people including his older sister and was admitted to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Lee found Deborah's infant daughter alone in the room. He did not want the child to grow up with the stigma of the Myers' legacy around her neck, so he omitted finding her in his report and drove her to another town where he dropped her off at the emergency room. Three months later, he discovered that his friend Mason Strode had adopted the baby, who was later named Laurie. Some seventeen years later, Michael Myers broke out of Smith's Grove and came to Haddonfield in search of his long lost sister. Michael's former psychologist, Dr. Sam Loomis, recognized how much of a threat Michael was and tracked him back to Haddonfield. He found Sheriff Brackett and warned him about Michael. Brackett did not care much for Dr. Loomis, and was aware that he had written a book on the Myers subject. He suspected that Loomis was trying to drum up stories of "monsters", because monsters sold books. Loomis was adamant however and insisted that Brackett should conduct a search for Michael. Lee Brackett finally told Loomis about his involvement with Michael's infant sister and then tried to contact Mason Strode. When nobody answered the telephone, Lee grew concerned so he and Loomis began to drive out to their house. En route, he received a 911 call from the Wallace residence which had been tellingly called in by Laurie Strode. They turned the car around and went to the house, where Lee found his daughter Annie bleeding on the floor. While Loomis scoured the area for Michael, Lee tended to his daughter. Halloween (2007); Theatrical release Although Annie survived, it was not without severe physical and emotional scarring. Brackett grew into a more paranoid paternal figure following this incident. As Michael had also murdered Laurie's adoptive parents, Lee invited her into his home to stay with them. He never revealed what he knew of Laurie's true family lineage and always feared that the day might come when she would learn the truth. In light of the trauma shared between both young women, Lee attempted to play the role of the "cool" father figure. As such, Annie and Laurie were free to come and go as they pleased, and there were few restrictions put upon them in terms of manners and lifestyle. In October of 2009, Sheriff Brackett's worse fears came to pass. It started with the publication of The Devil Walks Among Us, the unauthorized biography of Michael Myers written by Doctor Samuel Loomis. Brackett learned that Loomis revealed the true nature of Laurie's relationship to Michael as his sister. Fearful of how Laurie might react should she read the book, he attempted to catch up with her, but was too late. Laurie had come across Loomis' book and realized that Lee knew about her origins the entire time. Halloween night always made Sheriff Brackett ill at ease. He assigned Deputy Andy Neale to keep a watch over his house while his daughter was at home. Unfortunately, Neale could not prevent the single greatest tragedy in Sheriff Brackett's life from coming to pass. That evening, Michael Myers broke into his home and finished what he had begun two years ago: he viciously murdered Annie, leaving her bloodied body lying on the floor of the upstairs bathroom. Brackett was at the police station when the 911 call came through. Deputy Gwynne told him that the call originated from his house and he raced over there to see what had happened. Deputy Fred King tried to prevent Lee from entering the room, but he pushed his way past and collapsed after seeing his daughter lying dead on the floor. Sheriff Brackett went into a state of shock and silent rage. Soon after, he received word from Deputy Webb that Michael Myers was spotted in a cabin off Eagle Road. Brackett mobilized a helicopter unit and every squad car he had access to and had them converge on the scene. His men surrounded the cabin with rifles at the ready. Dr. Loomis arrived and Lee still blamed him for his failure with Michael. He punched Loomis in the face and, in his grief and anger, pulled his gun on him. He hissed at Loomis, confessing how much he wanted to shoot him, but was then restrained. Loomis went into the cabin to confront Michael. Brackett waited with his sniper rifle, hoping for a clear shot. His patience had paid off, and was able to shoot Michael in the chest when he moved in front of the window. Laurie finished him off, and exited the shack wearing Michael's mask. Brackett looked on in despair as Laurie dropped to the ground in shock. With Annie dead and Laurie slipping irrevocably into insanity, Brackett had lost two daughters in one night. Notes & Trivia * In an alternate ending to the 2007 film, Sheriff Brackett returns to the Myers house with a squad of police officers and brings Michael Myers down in a hail of bullets. In the theatrical version of the film, Brackett is not seen again after he tends to his daughter. Appearances * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) See Also * Leigh Brackett * Leigh Brackett (4 - 6 timeline) * Leigh Brackett (H20 timeline) References Category:Fathers Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Halloween II (2009) characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Primary protagonists Category:Survivors Category:Brackett Family Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters